kalamirfandomcom-20200214-history
Dermits Caravan
'EASTGATE MARKET' Four massive, ornately decorated, open air wagons are drawn by sturdy warhorses. Atop the wagons are 30' collapsable flag poles with the symbol of DEEPRUNE that can be seen from ANYWHERE in the Eastgate Market. Several Dwarves scrabble about servicing the many customers that Dermit's caravan gets on a regular basis. 'ARMOR' *All enhancements to armor, sheilds or weapons, take a total of 3 days to complete. You must hand over the item which in return you are given a chunk of pure gold or gemstone worth the equivelant value of the piece you are giving up. After the said completion time you must return the gemstone or gold + the extra cost for the enhancement in order to recieve your new gear. Acrobatic Armour Bards often find themselves in dangerous situations and it benefits them greatly to wear some protection against the slings and arrows of outraged enemies. Unfortunately, the bulk of most forms of armour is detrimental to a performer’s ability to tumble, free of physical entanglements. Acrobatic armour is a modification that can be made to any suit of medium or heavy armour. The process cuts away clashing sections and incorporates padding in areas where thicker materials impede movement. Medium armour loses 1 point of armour bonus, while heavy armour loses 2 points. The armour check penalty of the armour is reduced by two points and the wearer receives a +2 competence bonus to Tumble checks. Arcane spell failure and the armour’s maximum Dexterity bonus are unaffected. Acrobatic Armour, Heavy: Base Armour +20%; AC -2; Max Dex –; Check +2; SF –; Spd –; -5 lb. Acrobatic Armour, Medium: Base Armour +20%; AC -1; Max Dex –; Check +2; SF –; Spd –; -5 lb. ' ' Back and Breast This armour consist of a breast and back plate, usually worn in addition to lighter armour, thus providing an extra degree of protection at the expense of increased weight and less freedom of movement. The armour bonus may be added to that of any light armour already being worn, transforming it into medium armour. The back and breast may be removed in five rounds and donned without aid in one minute, allowing the fighter to quickly switch between heavy protection for combat and light armour for agility, as the situation demands. Back and Breast: Medium Armour; 50 gp; AC +2; Max Dex +2; Check -5; SF 20%; Spd 20 ft./15 ft.; 15 lb. ' ' Banded Mail This armour is made of overlapping strips of metal sewn to a backing of leather and chainmail. The strips cover vulnerable areas, while the chain and leather protect the joints and provide freedom of movement. Straps and buckles distribute the weight evenly. It includes gauntlets. Banded Mail: Heavy Armour; 250 gp; AC +6; Max Dex +1; Check –6; SF 35%; Spd 20 ft./15 ft.; 35 lb. ' ' Bladeshatter Plate The armour plates of this battle suit form sharp angles, which can chip or even shatter a sword or knife blade when it strikes them at the proper angle. The unique form of the plates does not affect axes, hammers, or other weapons. When an attack roll made by a sword or other long-bladed weapon fails by more than 10, the weapon used in the attack suffers 1d8 hit points of damage, ignoring the hardness rating of the weapon. Note that magical weapons with an enhancement bonus are unaffected by bladeshatter plate unless the armour has an equal or greater enhancement bonus. Bladeshatter Plate: Heavy Armour; 3,000 gp; AC +8; Max Dex +0; Check –6; SF 40%; Spd 20 ft./15 ft.; 50 lb. ' ' Bronze Plate Taking the form of half-plate armour, bronze plate is much lighter in construction, allowing the fighter greater mobility at the expense of heavy protection. Bronze Plate: Heavy Armour; 900 gp; AC +6; Max Dex +2; Check –5; SF 30%; Spd 20 ft./15 ft.; 40 lb. ' ' Buckskin Armour This armour is composed of reinforced buckskin. Barbarians often gather the skins from young bucks to outfit their villages with this type of armour for tribal wars. Armour of this ilk is often the first set a tribal elder gives to a young barbarian once he comes of age to hunt with the adults. The armour is fortified in such a way that it does not hinder the movements of the wearer while offering better protection in the field. Buckskin Armour: Light Armour; 30 gp; AC +2; Max Dex +7; Check –; SF 10%; Spd 30 ft./20 ft.; 15 lb. ' ' Camouflage Armour This armour is made of interlocking leather scales dyed in earthy tones and shaped like leaves. Only the helmet, breast piece, bracers and grieves are crafted this way, with leggings and sleeves made of softer leather with etched leaf patterns. Camouflage armour grants a +2 circumstance bonus to Hide checks as long as the terrain and season match the armour’s colours. Craftsmen strip and dye camouflage armour when the season changes and the natural paints can last up to 1d4+2 months without needing to be reapplied. Camouflage Armour: Light Armour; 50 gp; AC +3; Max Dex +5; Check –1; SF 15%; Spd 30 ft./20 ft.; 15 lb. ' ' Dragonscale Armour This is the most prized possession of any fighter lucky or rich enough to gain possession of such a suit. Similar to scale mail but using the smaller scales of a great dragon, this armour guarantees a fighter with the best protection possible and yet limits little of his speed and mobility due to its great flexibility. In addition, the wearer also gains energy resistance 10 against all attacks related to the breath weapon of the dragon from which the suit was made – armour made from the scales of a red dragon, for instance, would grant energy resistance against all fire-based attacks. Dragonscale is extremely rare and many fighters are willing to risk the dangers of actually seeking a dragon out in order to gain such armour. Dragonscale Armour: Medium Armour; 18,000gp; AC +10; Max Dex +3; Check –4; SF 30%; Spd 20 ft./15 ft.; 30 lb. ' ' Gauntlet, Locked This armoured gauntlet has small chains and braces that allow the wearer to attach his weapon so that it cannot be dropped easily. It adds a +10 bonus to any roll to keep from being disarmed in combat. Removing a weapon from a locked gauntlet or attaching a weapon to a locked gauntlet is a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. The price given is for a single locked gauntlet. The weight given only applies if the character is wearing a breastplate, light armour or no armour. Otherwise, the locked gauntlet replaces a gauntlet the character already has as part of the armour. While the gauntlet is locked, the hand wearing it cannot be used for casting spells or employing skills. Like a normal gauntlet, a locked gauntlet deals normal damage rather than subdual damage with an unarmed strike. Gauntlet, Locked: 8 gp; +5 lb. to breastplate and light armour. ' ' Hauberk A hauberk is a one-piece set of chain armour. It is similar to a chain shirt, except that it hangs lower, to just below the knee. Most hauberks have a hood attached that protects the wearer’s head. A hauberk is cheaper and easier to manufacture than regular chainmail and offers nearly the same amount of protection, although it hinders its wearer’s movements more. Hauberk: Medium Armour; 110 gp; AC +5; Max Dex +1; Check –5; SF 30%; Spd 20 ft./15 ft.; 30 lb. ''' '''Hide, Bugbear The hide of a bugbear is renowned amongst armoursmiths for being unusually resilient to blows when cured and waxed in a certain fashion. Hide, Bugbear: Medium Armour; 525 gp; AC +4; Max Dex +4; Check –3; SF 20%; Spd 20 ft./15 ft.; 25 lb. Leather Armour, Displacer Beast A displacer beast’s hide grants bizarre, light-bending qualities that make it difficult to determine the wearer’s location. This armour grants a 10% miss chance to all attacks against the wearer and a +1 circumstance bonus to all Hide checks. This armour may be upgraded to studded leather by increasing the price by 15 gp and weight by five pounds. Studded leather provides an additional +1 armour bonus but increases the armour check penalty by –1. Leather Armour, Displacer Beast: Light Armour; 12,000 gp; AC +2; Max Dex +6; Check 0; SF 10%; Spd 30 ft./20 ft.; 15 lb. ' ' Leather Armour, Night Originally crafted by drow, night leather armour is ink-black and made with soft and tough spidersilk, though non-drow versions use dyed gossamer thread. The material seems to absorb light and, coupled with its suppleness, grants its wearer a +2 bonus to Hide and Move Silently checks. This armour can be worn under other light and medium armour but this cancels the bonus to the skill checks. Leather Armour, Night: Light Armour; 60 gp; AC +2; Max Dex +8; Check 0; SF 5%; Spd 30 ft./20 ft.; 5 lb. ' ' Robe, Armoured This mundane-looking garment appears as the typical robe worn by a wizard, priest or other scholar. Small, metal plates and thick leather padding sewn into the inner side of the robe provide protection without drawing undue attention to the wearer. Unfortunately, armoured robes are both bulky and heavy, limited the wearer’s agility and speed. Robe, Armoured: Medium Armour; 55 gp; AC +3; Max Dex +3; Check –4; SF 25%; Spd 20 ft./15 ft.; 30 lb. ' ' Shield, Dragonscale Often considered rarer than full dragonscale armour, the dragonscale shield is made from a single huge scale, only to be found upon the death of the mightiest of wyrms. Providing excellent protection, the dragonscale shield also remains light and easy to use, despite being the size of any other large shield. In addition, to the armour bonus, the dragonscale shield will also bestow its wielder with energy resistance 5 to any attacks related to the breath weapon of the dragon the scale was gleaned from – see dragonscale armour for more details. Shield, Dragonscale: Shield; 11,000 gp; AC +3; Max Dex –; Check –; SF –; Spd –; 10 lb. Shield, Retractable Due to the ingenuity of gnomes, the retractable shield has come from the depths of imagination to the reality of the battlefield. Though it initially appears to be the size of a buckler (and have all the properties thereof) the retractable shield can actually be expanded with the pulling of a release key (this requires a standard action). Upon release the fans that make up the retractable shield spread out and become a large shield. The retractable shield then has all the properties of a large shield. Retractable shields require one minute to retract to their original state and this is done by turning the key until the fans that make up the shield lock into place. Retractable shields may be made of either wood or steel. The first set of statistics below are used when the shield is retracted, the second set are used when the shield is deployed. Shield, Retractable, Metal: Shield; 50 gp; AC +1/+2; Max Dex –; Check –1/–2; SF 5%/15%; 18 lb. Shield, Retractable, Wooden: Shield; 15 gp; AC +1/+2; Max Dex –; Check –1/–2; Arcane 5%/15%; 12 lb. ' ' Shield, Teethed These shields have protrusions that are meant to catch a blade or shaft and rip the weapon out of an opponent’s hand. With a teethed shield you get a +4 bonus on your opposed attack roll when attempting to disarm an enemy. Any time an opponent deals critical damage to a teethed shield it loses some of its teeth and the bonus to disarm checks is permanently reduced by –1. Shield, Teethed: +10 gp; +2 lb. ' ' Shield Spikes These spikes turn a shield into a martial piercing weapon that deals 1d6 points of damage (x2 critical) no matter whether the shield is small or large. Buckler or tower shields cannot have shield spikes. Shield Spikes: +10 gp; +5 lb. ' ' ' ' 'WEAPONRY' Dagger, Hollow Pommel The handle of this dagger is actually a secret carrying case. On most of these daggers, the pommel’s bottom portion screws off to reveal the handle’s hollow centre, though on some (particularly those created in areas where this dagger is common) the blade actually twists off. Hollow pommel daggers often carry messages, narcotics, thieves’ tools and other small, light items. Detecting the secret compartment requires a successful Search check (DC 15, DC 20 for daggers with removable blades). If the searcher is familiar with this type of weapon, and specifically looks for the compartment, he gains a +5 competence bonus to his check. Dagger, Hollow Pommel: Tiny Simple Weapon; 20 gp; Dmg 1d4; Critical x2; Range 10 ft.; 3 lb.; Piercing. ' ' Dagger, Leeching This dagger has a long, thin blade and a wider-than-normal handle, which unbalances the weapon enough to make throwing it impossible. At the base of the blade is a hollow ‘fang’ that runs down into the dagger’s handle, which holds a removable, glass vacuum tube. When maximum damage is rolled (4 on a d4), or on a critical hit, the ‘fang’ pierces the victim and breaks the seal in the tube, extracting a sample of the victim’s blood, ichor or other bodily fluids. Once retaining a sample, a leeching dagger may not take any further samples until its seal is restored. Fluid samples can be used to create any number of alchemical or magical creations, making these daggers a must for any travelling mage or alchemist. Dagger, Leeching: Tiny Simple Weapon; 10 gp; Dmg 1d4; Critical 19-20/x2; Range –; 1 lb.; Piercing. Replacement Vacuum Tube: 5 gp; ½ lb. ' ' Daggers, Tamo Tamo daggers, which are always sold in pairs, are thin, stiletto blades mounted on an often elaborately-carved, thick, wooden handle. Each handle has a slot near the blade that serves as a sheath for its twin – when the blades are sheathed the handles form a sturdy club. Daggers, Tamo: Tiny or Small Simple Weapon; 20 gp; Dmg 1d4 or 1d6; Critical 19-20/x2 or x2; Range –; 4 lb.; Piercing or Bludgeoning. ' ' Finger Razors Finger razors are sharpened false fingernails of either jade or steel that slip over the tips of the wearer’s fingers. They allow the user to inflict slashing damage with unarmed attacks and are useful for delivering poisons. Finger razors are ineffective after the first blow, as they have a tendency to either stick in their target or simply fall off the user’s fingertips. Finger Razors: Tiny Simple Weapon; 5 gp; Dmg unarmed; Critical x3; Range –; ' ' ''' '''Slashing.Gauntlet These metal gloves protect the hands and let characters deal normal damage with unarmed strikes rather than subdual damage. A strike with a gauntlet is otherwise considered an unarmed attack. The cost and weight given are for a single gauntlet. Medium and heavy armour (except breastplate) come with gauntlets. Gauntlet: Tiny Simple Weapon; 2 gp; Dmg unarmed; Critical x2; Range –; 2 lb.; Bludgeoning. ' ' Gauntlets, Edged Blades are placed along the back of the gauntlet to allow the character to slash an opponent with a backhanded swipe. An opponent cannot use a disarm action to disarm a character’s edged gauntlets. The cost and weight given are for a single gauntlet. An attack with an edged gauntlet is considered an armed attack. Gauntlet, Edged: Tiny Simple Weapon; 8 gp; Dmg 1d4; Critical 19-20/x2; Range –; 5 lb.; Slashing. ' ' Gauntlet, Teethed These gauntlets are meant to catch an opponent’s blade and help in disarming him. An opponent cannot use a disarm action to disarm a character’s teethed gauntlets. The cost and weight given are for a single gauntlet. An attack with a teethed gauntlet is considered an armed attack. With a teethed gauntlet you get a +4 bonus on your opposed attack roll when attempting to disarm an enemy. Any time an opponent deals critical damage to a teethed gauntlet it loses some of its teeth and the bonus to disarm rolls is permanently reduced by -1. Gauntlet, Teethed : Tiny Simple Weapon; 10 gp; Dmg 1d4; Critical x2; Range –; 4 lb.; Bludgeoning and Piercing. ' ' Harpoon, Light This is a lightweight version of the weapon more commonly seen on high seas ships, used to defend the vessel against huge and terrible sea monsters, as well as capture larger fish for food. When used against a living target, the harpoon’s barbed tip has a good chance of lodging inside an opponent, causing a great amount of pain and suffering. This, of course, makes them far easier to engage in regular combat. If damage is inflicted with a light harpoon, the target must make a Reflex check at DC 10 + damage caused. If this is failed, the target is harpooned. Until the harpoon is removed, the target moves at half speed and may not charge or run. If the harpooned target attempts to cast a spell, a Concentration check must be made at DC 15 to avoid losing the spell. The harpoon may be removed as a full round action but this will cause an amount of damage equal to that originally inflicted unless a Heal check is made at DC 15. Harpoon, Light: Medium-size Simple Weapon; 10 gp; Dmg 1d8; Critical x2; Range 30 ft.; 8 lb.; Piercing. ' ' Aclis The aclis is simply a club attached to lightweight cord. Mainly used in melee combat, it may also be thrown, with the cord being used to drag the aclis back to be used again. Not an ideal weapon in normal combat, it may give an opponent a nasty surprise and, if used by several individuals at once, can stall even a determined charge. The aclis has a maximum range of 30 feet, as this is the length of the cord it is attached to. Dragging the club back after it has been thrown is a move-equivalent action. Aclis: Medium-size Martial Weapon; 1 gp; Dmg 1d6; Critical x2; Range 10 ft.; 3 lb.; Bludgeoning. ' ' Dagger, Spring-Loaded This peculiar item is notable not for the dagger itself, but instead for its carefully crafted sheath. A spring-loaded dagger is kept in a slender, leather sheath meant to be strapped to the wrist. When the user twists his hand in a particular way, the dagger pops from its sheath into the user’s hand. To successfully draw this weapon, the user must make a Dexterity check (DC 10). On a success, he draws the dagger as a free action and may immediately attack with it, possibly catching his opponent flat-footed, if the Games Master rules the target did not expect an attack. Otherwise, the user fumbles with the dagger and must follow the standard rules for drawing the weapon. A character with the Quick Draw feat does not need to make a Dexterity check to properly use a spring-loaded dagger. Dagger, Spring-Loaded: Tiny Martial Weapon; 30 gp; Dmg 1d4; Critical 19-20/x2; Range 10 ft.; 2 lb.; Piercing. ' ' Executioner’s Sword Although not very practical for combat, the executioner’s sword has a long tradition of service; it is used to execute criminals by beheading. These blades are never used for anything but executions by their proper wielders, although others have taken to using an executioner’s sword for more mundane purposes. Using an executioner’s sword in combat incurs a –4 penalty to attack (cumulative with the penalty for not being proficient with the weapon, if applicable) due to its strange balance. Executioner’s swords are balanced for chopping from an overhand position, rather than complicated combat manoeuvres. Anyone with the Martial Weapon Proficiency and a Strength score of at least 14 who takes an Exotic Weapon Proficiency in this weapon ignores the –4 penalty for using it. Executioner’s Sword: Large Martial Weapon; 75 gp; Dmg 1d12; Critical x4; Range –; 18 lb.; Slashing. ' ' Gladius Looking much like an ornate short sword, the gladius is actually a very different weapon. With a blade expertly-honed to the keenest point, the gladius is exceptionally well-balanced and utterly lethal in skilled hands. As well as a better threat range than a short sword, the gladius in all respects counts as being masterwork. Gladius: Small Martial Weapon; 450 gp; Dmg 1d6; Critical 18-20/x2; Range –; 3 lb.; Piercing. ' ' Half-Moon Longspear An adaptation of the longspear, the half-moon shaped blade of this weapon makes it ideal fordismounting attackers. Any rider hit by a half-moon longspear must make a Ride check at DC 10 + base attack bonus of attacker, or be dismounted. Half-Moon Longspear: Large Martial Weapon; 10 gp; Dmg 2d4; Critical 19-20/x2; Range –; 15 lb.; Slashing. ' ' Karvar The karvar takes the form of a huge and heavy cleaver being mounted on the end of a two-foot shaft. It is an unwieldy and primitive weapon, but is capable of causing a great deal of damage on a successful strike. Karvar: Medium-size Martial Weapon; 5 gp; Dmg 1d6; Critical x3; Range –; 4 lb.; Slashing. ' ' Kwan Dao Also known as the general’s sword, the kwan dao is one of the martial arts’ most legendary weapons. Named for a famous mythological hero, the kwan dao is essentially a heavier version of a halberd, granting the same +2 bonus to Trip attempts but may not be set to receive a charge. Kwan dao forms are very aggressive and teach the practitioner to spin the weapon in tight arcs around his body to build up momentum for wide, slashing strikes. Kwan Dao: Large Martial Weapon; 25 gp; Dmg 1d10; Critical 19-20/x2; Range –; 20 lb.; Slashing. ' ' Sword, Singing A favourite weapon among practitioners of esoteric fighting styles, this sword has grooves carved along the blade that create a haunting sound as the wielder fights. The distracting sound gives a +1 circumstance bonus to all Bluff checks for feint combat actions initiated by the wielder. Sword, Singing: Medium-size Martial Weapon; 20 gp; Dmg 1d8; Critical 19-20/x2; Range –; 4 lb.; Slashing. ' ' Sword-Pike Often incorrectly identified as an elaborate spear, the sword-pike is a polearm with a longsword blade mounted as a head. Used to both thrust and slash at enemies, it is capable of causing a lot of damage, though it does not have the reach of the larger polearms. If you use a ready action to set this weapon against a charge, you deal double damage if you score a hit against a charging character. Sword-Pike: Large Martial Weapon; 36 gp; Dmg 1d10; Critical 19-20/x2; Range –; 18 lb.; Slashing/Piercing. ' ' Tulwar As a heavy-ended sabre, the tulwar is an easy weapon to use and extremely functional. However, its down-turned blade, intended to catch opponents off guard with a variety of different slash and thrust angles, is mostly theoretic in principle and brings no real advantage to combat. Tulwar: Medium-size Martial Weapon; 22 gp; Dmg 1d6; Critical 19-20/x2; Range –; 4 lb.; Slashing. ' ' Widowmaker A widowmaker is a huge, double-bladed axe crafted primarily by humanoids such as hobgoblins. The top portion of each axe blade is extended and barbed, allowing the widowmaker to be used as a piercing weapon, dealing 1d8 points of damage. Widowmaker: Large Martial Weapon; 35 gp; Dmg 1d12 or 1d8; Critical 19-20/x3; Range –; 25 lb.; Slashing or Piercing. ' ' Bladed Cloak Bladed cloaks are stealthy weapons that are not easily detected by casual observation, thus they are useful for combat in places where weapons would not normally be allowed. A character is always considered armed when wearing a bladed cloak, thus he need not draw his weapon to make an attack. The bladed cloak may not be disarmed or sundered. Bladed Cloak: Large Exotic Weapon; 40 gp; Dmg 1d6; Critical 19-20/x2; Range –; 8 lb.; Slashing. ' ' Club, Wolf’s Teeth A wolf’s teeth club is a one-foot long, wickedly barbed steel head set atop a five-foot long haft. Wolf’s teeth club forms are short and to the point, concentrating on crude but effective hammer blows and fast jabs with the tip of the club. A character can inflict fearsome wounds with the club – a successful critical hit causes the victim to lose an additional hit point each round until the wound is bound (Heal DC 15). The effects of multiple critical hits are cumulative but creatures that are immune to critical hits or blood loss ignore the effect. Club, Wolf’s Teeth: Large Exotic Weapon; 35 gp; Dmg 1d10; Critical x4; Range –; 20 lb.; Piercing and Bludgeoning. ' ' Flamberge The flamberge is a huge sword, born from legend, and many fighters are keen to wield one when seeking to gain a reputation for themselves. Forged with a waved blade, the design greatly increases the surface area available for swings, allowing a fighter to cut through his opponent’s defences with ease and cause crippling damage. It is, however, also difficult to construct and therefore expensive. Flamberge: Large Exotic Weapon; 150 gp; Dmg 2d6; Critical 18-20/x2; Range –; 16 lb.; Slashing. ' ' Rock Crusher This massive hammer was originally designed to crush chunks of rock into even smaller chunks of rock for smelting in dwarven furnaces. During a drow invasion of a dwarf stronghold though, it was discovered that it works well as a weapon and is quite capable of crushing armour. Unfortunately, the weapon is also very slow and may only be swung as a full-round action. On a successful critical hit, any armour worn by the target of the attack must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + the total damage caused by the attack) or lose one point of armour bonus for every five hit points of damage caused by the attack. Armour reduced to an armour bonus of 0 is considered destroyed and may not be repaired. Damaged armour may be repaired by a Craft (armoursmith) check (DC 15 + 1 per point of armour bonus reduction) or taking it to a skilled armoursmith and paying 10% of the armour’s cost per point of armour bonus to restore. Rock Crusher: Large Exotic Weapon; 50 gp; Dmg 3d4; Critical x2; Range –; 40 lb.; Bludgeoning. Waraxe, Dwarven A dwarven waraxe is too large to use in one hand without special training; thus, it is an exotic weapon. A Medium-size character can use a dwarven waraxe two-handed as a martial weapon, or a Large creature can use it one-handed in the same way. Waraxe, Dwarven: Medium-size Exotic Weapon; 30 gp; Dmg 1d10; Critical x3; Range –; 15 lb.; Slashing. ' ' 'OTHER GOODS' Aventail This is a short piece of chainmail that hangs loosely from a helmet to add protection to the neck. Aventail: +20 gp; AC +1; Max Dex -; Check –; SF +5%; Spd - ft./- ft.; 1 lb. ' ' Besagues These circular plates are tied to the elbow joint and in front of the shoulders of full and half plate armour for additional protection. Besagues: +50 gp; AC +1; Max Dex -; Check –; SF +5%; Spd - ft./- ft.; +2 lb. ' ' Form-Fit Armour with this modification has to be tailored to the character’s dimensions and crafted by a masterful armoursmith. Form-fit armour is created in order to allow a character to put the armour on and wear it with the minimum amount of effort and fuss. This modification can only be applied to masterwork quality armour, though this modification must be made during the initial forging. Armour with this alteration has its armour check penalty reduced by –1, in addition to the armour check modifier for the armour being masterwork. Form-fit armour also cuts donning time in half (rounded up). Form-Fit: +150 gp. ' ' Crossbow Bayonet Typically, wielding a crossbow in melee is not the wisest thing to do, but with the crossbow bayonet those caught in just such a predicament have their chances of survival improved immensely. The bayonet is mounted upon the tip of a crossbow and adds weight to the end of the weapon, which can affect the crossbow’s accuracy if not properly balanced. Simple-mounted crossbow bayonets cause the bayonet and crossbow it is mounted on to suffer a –1 circumstance penalty to attack rolls, whereas properly balanced bayonets do not suffer these penalties to either the bayonet’s or crossbow’s attacks. Crossbow Bayonet, Balanced: +60 gp; Dmg 1d4; Critical x3; +1 lb.; Piercing. Crossbow Bayonet, Mounted: +10 gp; Dmg 1d4; Critical x2; +1 lb.; Piercing. ' ' Rosin Bag Rosin powder fills a small porous packet that is quite useful for its absorbent properties, which allows for better grip. When used upon hands or gloves, rosin grants a +2 circumstance bonus to Climb checks and any roll to keep from being disarmed. It may also be used on feet or shoes to gain a +2 circumstance bonus to Balance checks and any roll to keep from being pushed back by a bull rush attack. Rosin Bag: 12 gp; 1/10 lb. ' ' CUSTOM ARMOR MATERIALS: '' Dermit can produce any type of metal armor out of the following materials at his forge. The process takes approx.. 3 days.''